she must be an angel!
by SleepingMelon
Summary: She's just a normal girl. New at the school... How could she make him, the big akashi Seijuro blush? Oh my, did he fall in love? But even if... There are so many boys interested in the new girl... [OCx?] (sometimes out of character)


"Welcome at Rakuzan High! I think you'll like it here."

"Thanks… ?"

"Come with me. I'll lead you to your classroom."

"Alright senpai… Thank you for the help."

"No problem."

The tall boy gave a smile to the new girl. She was very pretty but not really tall. At best 1,65 meters. Her brown, curly hair ended at the middle of her upper body. On the left side of her head, she wore a huge white ribbon. She had flawless skin and a nearly perfect face with beautiful, sparkling purple eyes and a cute, little nose. Even the school uniform fitted well and looked awesome on her.

"Well that's your classroom. Give this to your teacher and he'll know who you are. If you have any concerns you can come to me and tell me. I'm always there for you. See you later."

The boy waved a last time before he went away and let the new girl alone. She knocked at the door of the classroom and went in. Instantly everybody stared at the new girl, who wasn't really interested in it. They observed her, how she gave the sheet of paper to their teacher and waited.

"Class, this is our new student, Alai Miura. Alai, please introduce yourself."

"Yes sir. Well, hi everybody. My name's Alai Miura. I and my parents just came back here after eleven years in America. Ehh, I don't know what I can say. Haha, well, I hope I can find new friends here at Rakuzan High."

Suddenly many of the boys started to clap or whistle while the girls just seemed very uninterested. The new one sat down on a free table in the last row. For now she thought the new school was very good, but everything can still change. She paid attention to her teacher, even if she already knew nearly everything he talked about.

When the brake began, she got out her bento-box but in the moment she wanted to start eating, 10 or more boys surrounded her.

"Uhm, hi...? What can I do for you guys?" – She said with a friendly and cute smile into the round, which made all the boys gasp.

"W-well," – murmured one of them. "W-we want to know more about you… W-would you t-tell us….S-something about y-you?" –While his face turned tomato-red, all the other boys nodded or whispered a "Yea…", "That's it…" or "Please…".

"Sure! Hmm what can I tell you? Well, I grew up here until I was five but then my dad got a new job In America, so we moved away. For sure it was difficult for me the first few months, but it went easier slowly. The most difficult for me was the language but now I can speak English perfectly. Uhm, we hadn't planned to come back here but my dad had a big accident and had to sit in a wheelchair since then. We thought it would be better to come back again because here it's easier for my mother to find a job again." Alai sighs. "Now we're here again since Thursday."

Everybody started talking at once so Alai wasn't able to understand one single word.

"Eh guys! Guy! Stop! I can't understand one single word!"

But it didn't change. Yawning she started eating her Dango. In the middle of the break, she snaked away from the boys and went outside the classroom. It was like she was invisible for the other while she walked over the playground. Nobody really noticed her. She walked around and looked at everything until she arrived at the basketball court, where a boy trained shots.

"You're good." – She smiled at him gently. He turned around and looked into her face. For the first time in his life he was impressed of the beauty from a girl.

"Thank you…" – He said quietly while looking at her pretty face.

"We are in the same class, aren't we?"- She asked the red haired boy with the heterochromia.

"Yea, I think so… Already found a boyfriend?" – He grinned and shot the ball another time, but it didn't even reach the basket because the little girl jumped very high and caught it in the air. Back on the ground she dribbled the ball a little bit.

"Well, no… I'm not about to get one. All the boys here are very nice and polite, but they are a bit too intrusive. I'd like to have all of them as good friends, but not as my boyfriend."

She shot the ball straight into the basket.

"Nice shot." He coughed the ball again after it went through the basket. "Well, but I think they don't want to be normal friends for you. All of them want to be your boyfriend."

He shot the ball and this time it went in. Alai started laughing.

"You said all of the boys want to be my boyfriend, so you want to be, too?"

This was a shock-moment for the boy and he immediately blushed.

"N-no! I'm not like the others!"

Alai kept laughing, while shooting the ball into the basked again.

"I'm just kidding." –She said. "Hey, I didn't ask you for your name."

"I'm Akashi Seijuro. And you are Alai Miura, right?"

"Yes sir!"- She wasn't able to suppress a little giggle while saying this sentence and watch Akashi blush. "Hey, let's go back to the classroom, Akashi kun!"

She took his hand and ran over the playground with him, inside the school again. Now she hushed many shocked, sad or asking glances, which she ignored completely. Akashi was too shocked and confused to tug away his hand. He just continued running after the girl.

'She's just a girl. Am I in love or what? Nah, this can't be… She's just a little bit pretty. And she can play basketball… Oh my…'

They arrived at the classroom with the ringing of the bell.

"Well, than Akashi-kun, what are you doing after school?"

His face went redder all the time. It already had the color of a hydrant.

"I have training today… Why?"

"Did you fall into a bucked with red color?" –She grinned. "I just asked because it would be great if you could show me the city. It was ages ago since I was here."

"Don't have time…" – He looked away as if he'd pout.

'What am I doing here? Can't I even talk to this girl in a normal way? Why do I look away? She'll think I like her! C'mon Akashi! Behave like ever! Behave normal!' –His head was about to explode.

"Well, then I'll come to your training… Okay?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why so shy, Akashi-kun? Don't you want me to come?" Alai let some fake tear fill her eyes and sobbed two or three times.

"Uhm… No…Sure you can come…"

Everybody was able to see Akashi's confused face. It amused the new girl very much to shock or annoy him.

"Great! See you after the lessons!"

She went to her seat in the last row and let the boy with the short red hair alone. He stood around until their teachers came in.

'What have you done Akashi? You really take this new girl to training with you? Why are you doing this?' –It was like somebody sat in his head, who asks all this damn questions and gave headache to him. 'She's just a annoying, little girl! What do you like about her? And since when do you like girls like her at all? Just because she's good in basketball? A lot of girls are good in basketball! Forget about her! She's nothing special! She can have every boy she wants! Wait…What? No! I mean…Yea, what do I mean? I mean that you don't need her! You-don't-like-girls-like-her!"

For Akashi it was like the lessons took forever! Nearly every time the teacher asked a question, Alai answered. She always was a good student, but in this school she was even better than in America. She didn't even give her best. At the end of the lessons, she had to sneak out another time because all the boys surrounded her again, but before they were able to speak one single word she was away and searched for Akashi, who went away without her. She had to fight herself through the masses of students and find the gym.

'That was not polite of Akashi-kun! He promised to take me with him! Now I have to find the way by myself!'

Five minutes later, Alai heard some noises she knew very well. The noise of running guys who dribble, pass and shoot a ball. Impudently the little brown haired opened the door and went in.

"Akashi Seijuro! You promised me to take me to take me with you! Why did you leave class without me!? It took me forever to find the gym! You are an idiot!" – She stood right in front of him and stared into his eyes the red haired was to perplex and confused to answer or to react in a different way. The other boys plus the trainer stared at the two.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what do you want?" –The trainer raised one of his eyebrows.

"My name is Alai Miura and I'm new in Akashi-kun's class. He promised me to take me to his training!"

Now the trainer was speechless to, but without a real reason.

"Thanks for not talking to me guys! Continue training!" –After this sentence, Alai sat down on the bench next to the trainer. The boys looked confused for a short moment but they continued their training.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You told them to continue and they did. For normal they only do what Akashi says and Akashi never does what anybody wants. He doesn't even listen to me every time. If he does, he discusses it or corrects it."

"Maybe I'm just a bit more authoritarian for the boys because I'm always so polite and the cute little girl. Nobody expects that I can scream too."

"Yea, maybe… Well… Alai… Would you…" –Before he was able to end this sentence, Alai grinned at him.

"Yes sir, I want to be the manager of the boy's basketball team!"

"H-how did you know I wanted to ask this?"

"Nah, female intuition."

"Eh okay… Boys! I want to introduce Alai Miura to you. She's your new manager and co trainer!"

All the boys stared at the trainer and Alai confused. Akashi was the only one who shouted out a:

"WHAT!?"

_**Oh my oh my, it took me 2 days to finish this chapter… Well, I'm always happy about reviews!**_  
**[I'm sorry if my English is bad, but it's not my mother tongue and I'm here to improve it!]**


End file.
